Mentes calculadoras
by cami-rin-chan
Summary: *fic para el reto "crossovea, si te atreves" del foro "hasta el final de la pradera" se imaginan que sucedería si una de las armas en los juegos del hambre fuera la death note, si Kira fuera uno de los tributos, si se aliara con Snow.. lean y averígüenlo


*nota*

¡Hola gente! Esta vez vengo a estrenarme en la categoría de los crossovers gracias al reto "¡Crossovea... si te atreves!" del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera. Así que éste es un crossover entre el manga / anime Death Note, y los libros de Los Juegos del Hambre, más específicamente una alianza entre Kira y Snow.

Soy nueva en esto de cruzar universos, pero espero que me haya salido bien. Que lo disfruten.

* * *

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre ni los de Death Note me pertenecen.

* * *

Mentes calculadoras

* * *

POV Light / Kira.

Cuando llegué a Panem comprendí dos cosas: que mi teoría sobre el mundo del futuro era cierta, y que yo debía ser el líder de este nuevo mundo al que me había transportado Ryuk. Solo así podría reparar el daño que la incompetencia de las personas de mi época había causado. Pero para hacerlo necesitaba un aliado, alguien a quien poder engañar para obtener su poder.

Me mantuve observando este nuevo universo, y aprendiendo tanto de él como fuera posible antes de planear una estrategia y dar con la persona indicada para ponerla en marcha. Pero por fin lo logré.

El momento de empezar con mis planes había llegado.

Cuando conocí al presidente Snow sentí tanto indignación como respeto hacia él. Era el presidente de una nación, tenía el poder de hacer y deshacer a su antojo, sin importar quien se quejara. Él tomaba las decisiones, y los ciudadanos acataban. Era obedecer o morir, tenía el poder que yo había deseado por tanto tiempo, pero lo utilizaba de forma tan poco inteligente que me hacía reír. Tenía una capacidad natural para intimidar a las personas, pero la ponía en práctica con las personas equivocadas.

No entendía que para que los criminales siguieran las reglas había que enviarlos a ellos a luchar por sus vidas, no a aquellos que eran inocentes.

Entré a la lujosa vivienda y advertí que había rosas hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. Este presidente era un tipo bastante curioso.

Una mujer con pinta de secretaria me recibió y me condujo hasta el despacho de Snow. Al llegar allí me encontré con un serpentino rostro encolerizado que maldecía a viva voz a una tal chica en llamas. Cuando notó mi presencia, recuperó el control y volvió a su faceta de presidente de Panem.

—Tu debes ser Light Yagami, el muchacho que solicitó una audiencia conmigo alegando que podría servirme como aliado, ¿no es así?

—Exacto, mi nombre es Light, pero prefiero ser llamado Kira. Iré al punto: sé la situación en la que se encuentra Panem, sé que una rebelión está apunto de estallar, y tengo muy claro que usted, por más poder que tiene, no puede detener a las masas, ni controlar a la tal Katniss Everdeen y la extraña simpatía que la muchacha despierta en la gente.

—Vaya, veo que eres un joven bastante honesto, incluso diría que rayas en lo insolente, ¿quién te dio toda esa información? ¿De qué distrito vienes?

—No provengo de ninguno de sus distritos, provengo de Japón, un país que ahora se encuentra a siglos de distancia.

—¡Tienes que estar de broma! Eso es imposible. Seguro eres algún familiar de un ex participante de los juegos que acabó loco. Veré qué puedo hacer contigo en otro momento, ahora tengo problemas más importantes que las mentes trastornadas que dejaron los juegos y se nos pasó por alto atender.

—Hablo muy enserio. Llegué aquí por los poderes de un Shinigami, un dios de la muerte. Me envió aquí para evitar que muriera... y al parecer otro de estos seres ayudó a alguien tan irritante como esa chica que con tanto empeño intenta joderte los planes. Snow, los dos tenemos un objetivo en común. Usted quiere conservar el poder, y yo quiero tener el poder de decidir sobre quienes incumplen la ley, el poder de determinar la ley, el poder de aplicar la justicia.

Snow me miró con desconfianza y sus labios ensangrentados se curvaron hacia arriba en una mueca bastante retorcida.

—Mira, niño, si lo que quieres es poder, no lo tendrás ni en tus sueños. Si lo que quieres es encontrar a ese rival tuyo, puedo enviarlos a los dos a la arena y dejar que solucionen sus asuntos allí, pero toda esta historia ridícula del dios de la muerte y un viaje en el tiempo… ¡no me hagas perder el tiempo! Mocoso.

—Supuse que no sería fácil lograr que me creyera, pero después de ver la Death Note no importará de donde vengo y si lo que digo es cierto. Ésta es un arma muy poderosa.

Saqué la libreta con cuidado y registré incredulidad en los ojos del hombre.

—Esta libreta puede acabar con la vida de las personas solo con saber su nombre y conocer su rostro.

Vi cómo la incredulidad se tornaba burla. Y la sonora carcajada que le siguió me hizo comprender que tampoco creería eso. Tendría que ver a la Death Note en acción.

—Puedo ofrecerle una demostración —dije mientras Snow continuaba ahogándose con su propia saliva al tiempo que reía: "pero que sujeto tan desagradable".

—Solo dígame un nombre, el nombre de alguien a quien desee ver muerto, y muéstreme como luce. La libreta hará el resto.

Se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo, no creo ni media palabra de lo que estás diciendo, pero ya me hiciste perder mucho tiempo. Así que no hará daño probar —. Presionó unos cuantos botones en la pantalla sobre su escritorio y un rostro apareció.

—Éste es Seneca Crane, el vigilante más incompetente que se ha visto en los Juegos del Hambre. Durante el entrenamiento de la edición pasada, la señorita Everdeen le disparó una flecha, la cual disparó el interés de la población por la chica. Si no fuera por su estupidez, los patrocinadores no hubieran puesto sus ojos en ella, probablemente estaría muerta, en lugar de estar ahí afuera, creyendo que puede desafiarme... Merece morir. Si lo matas con esa libreta ordinaria, creeré que la sarta de tonterías que dijiste es cierta, y tal vez, solo tal vez, aceptaré tu ayuda.

Comencé a garabatear el nombre en una página vacía mientras detallaba cada facción de su rostro en mi mente.

—¿Tiene algún final en especial planeado para él?

—Solo el más doloroso que se te pueda ocurrir.

—Listo. En 6 minutos ya no tendrá que preocuparse por que el tal Crane cometa más actos de incompetencias.

Efectivamente, al cabo de veinte minutos, uno de los tantos lacayos de Snow llegó con la noticia de que Seneca Crane era historia.

—Interesante. Así que era cierto... Bien, en ese caso me serás de mucha ayuda. Solo hay que idear un plan, y creo saber por donde empezar.

* * *

POV Snow

Esta tenía que ser la mejor arma jamás inventada, y la aparición del chico, lo más conveniente. Después de su visita, estuve día y noche ideando el plan perfecto para que entrara en la arena y desde adentro, me ayudara a acabar, de una vez por todas, con la rebelión. También estaba la amenaza del distrito escondido: los rumores acerca del distrito 13 se extendían y no podía dejar que este saliera a la luz.

Pero ya habría tiempo de ocuparse de ello.

—Por ahora esto es lo que debes hacer —le dije a Light una vez estuvo en mi oficina—. Asegúrate de salir cosechado, alteré las reglas para que los familiares del vencedor que sale sorteado puedan presentarse voluntarios así que solo tienes que hacer creer a la gente que estás relacionado con quien sea elegido. Irás al distrito 1, ya que tu nombre, "Light", encaja a la perfección ahí. La Death Note estará entre las armas en la cornucopia. Desde ahí, lo dejo en tus manos, solo haz lo necesario para ser el vencedor, y no cometas ninguna estupidez. Si quieres aliarte con alguien para luego atacarlo por la espalda, hazlo, esas cosas siempre atraen la atención.

—Y, ¿qué recibiré a cambio, si sigo tus órdenes? —preguntó con suspicacia. Había olvidado las ambiciones que lo movían.

—Tendrás un cargo de relevancia. No el mío, claro está, pero serás importante, y podrás cumplir tu objetivo.

—En ese caso, tenemos un trato.

Sonreí para mis adentros, muchacho ingenuo. No sabe que solo es una herramienta en mis juegos, como todos los demás.

* * *

POV Light / Kira

Sonreí para mis adentros, el plan está en marcha, solo tenía que seguir las órdenes de esa vieja serpiente y luego volverme en su contra. Su plan podría ser muy bueno, pero el mío era mejor.

Ganaré los juegos, ayudaré a esa vieja serpiente que tienen por presidente a que la rebelión no suceda, me ganaré su confianza, y luego, cuando ya no me necesite y quiera deshacerse de mí sin cumplir con su palabra, me ocuparé de él. Y antes de que alguien se dé cuenta, Panem será mi nuevo mundo, y yo seré quien reine. Y esta vez no habrá nadie que me impida cumplir mi objetivo, porque L no sabrá nada y cuando intente detenerme será demasiado tarde.

* * *

¿Fin?

*nota*

Si, lo sé, me quedó OoC, muy OcC según lo veo yo. Pero espero que a pesar de eso les guste.

Solo para aclarar, sé que ni en el manga ni en el animé los shinigamis tienen la habilidad de hacer viajes en el tiempo, o hacer que otros viajen en el tiempo, pero había que explicar de alguna forma el cruce de mundos así que... echémosle la culpa a Ryuk.

Tal vez lo siga, tal vez no. Tengo ideas para seguirlo, pero no son muchas, así que me lo pensaré.


End file.
